


just for tonight, darling.

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Tiny Tumblr AUs [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, horrible quoting, mentions of twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Mandy, this movie is fucking shit,’ Mickey murmured. ‘What the fuck even is this?’<br/>‘Brilliant. Shut the fuck up,’ she replied.<br/><i>“Say it. Out loud. Say it.”</i><br/>‘Covered in glitter,’ Mickey whispered. He could feel Red glaring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for tonight, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a bullet point on [this list](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/94245254393/evelynwoe-finds-the-other-persons-wallet-on-the)...  
> • "stop talking during the movie i am trying to watch dick bag" au  
> mickey is kinda ooc, mainly bc he's like... out and proud. ish. (but it's like two lines so who cares.)

****

Mickey did not want to go with his sister to the cinema.

For some fucked up reason, they were having a _Twilight_ weekend and for some even _more_ fucked up reason, Mandy wanted to go. Being the bitch she was, Mandy had no friends, and begged Mickey to go along with her, because _“Mick, I can’t go_ alone _, I just? I can’t.”_

It had taken her several hours of begging, bribery, and threats until he relented and agreed to go with her. When they arrived at the cinema, loaded with snacks and the passes Mandy had actually _paid_ for, Mickey was overcome with the scent of girly perfumes and the sight of sparkly vampire faces on t-shirts and fucking cosplays as far as the eye could see.

Mickey had never seen so many girls gathered in one place.

He was more into the whole sausage fest scene, as opposed to… this. A snatch fest? What do you call a literal herd of screaming, psychopathic girls?

‘Mands,’ Mickey said, staring in awe at all the girls who had turned to them, probably sensing testosterone in the air. They were staring at Mickey like zombies. Heads cocked to one side, blank stare, and arms would no doubt stretch out to him at any moment. ‘Mands, I don’t think I can do this.’

‘Do what?’ she asked, turning back to him, her black hair swishing over her shoulder.

‘Sit surrounded by three hundred fucking girls all weekend.’

‘Why not? Girls are great!’ she said with a grin.

‘Mandy, I am literally so fucking gay, you have no idea,’ Mickey hissed. ‘I am at risk of exploding from being around this many girls.’

‘Brother dear,’ Mandy replied, clapping a hand to his shoulder as they were waved towards the waiting area outside the cinema. ‘I know exactly how gay you are. We share a wall.’

Mickey stared at her in mortification, and didn’t notice when a group of three girls came up to them.

‘Oh my gosh,’ a tiny blonde girl said to Mandy, fanning herself with her one free hand. ‘You’re _so_ lucky that your boyfriend came with you.’

‘So lucky,’ her friends agreed.

‘What the fuck are you, twelve?’ Mandy asked, looking them up and down. ‘Sit the fuck down, children.’

The girls gave her a disgusted face and stalked off to a larger group of girls, all in matching t-shirts.

‘See, this is why you have no friends,’ Mickey said, digging his hand into their bag of contraband caramel coated popcorn. ‘Is that how you speak to all girls?’

‘Pretty much.’

‘So now I know why _I’m_ here…’ Mickey muttered.

Mandy rolled her eyes. ‘By the end of this weekend, we’ll be B-F-Fs.’

‘We fucking live together, Mands. Alone together. We’re already fucking B-F-Fs.’

‘Oh Jesus Christ,’ Mandy said, looking over Mickey’s shoulders. ‘Derp parade incoming.’

‘The fuck is a derp parade?’

‘Hi, my name is Nina,’ someone said over Mickey’s shoulder. He spun around to be faced with one of the girls from the matching t-shirt gang. She had curly brown hair and looked thoroughly unimpressed. ‘My friends were wondering why you think we’re twelve. They’re especially offended that you called them children.’

‘They are children,’ Mandy pointed out. ‘How fucking old are you?’

‘I’m sixteen, they’re all fifteen.’

‘See? Tinyass midgets,’ Mandy shook her head.

‘God, Mandy. Stop being a shit. If you weren’t such a bitch to other female life forms, maybe I wouldn’t have to be here,’ Mickey piped up, shoving popcorn into her mouth.

‘Oh, so _you’re_ the boyfriend,’ the girl – Ninja? – said. ‘You are cute.’

‘Yup, also gay as a fuckin’ unicorn whackin’ out a rainbow,’ Mickey smiled. ‘Bye.’

The girl rolled her eyes and went back to her friends, right as the doors to the cinema proper opened.

‘Thank fucking Christ,’ Mickey said. ‘Go find our seats,’ he said, waving her through.

Mandy stalked ahead, going straight to the middle of one of the back rows.

Mickey sat beside her, dumping half the food on her lap, and cracking open his bottle of bourbon and coke. God knows he would need alcohol to get through this shit.

‘Hey, mind if we sit here?’ a rather masculine voice asked beside Mickey.

He turned and looked up to the face of a _really fucking hot_ redhead. ‘Um. Sure.’

Mandy looked over and kicked him in the ankle mouthing, ‘ _He’s hot! Dibs!’_

Mickey widened his eyes meaningfully at her and made several gestures entailing exactly how he would kill her if she even tried. Not that the guy would be gay, obviously, but if Mickey wasn’t getting in his pants, then Mandy sure as fuck wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

_“I can read every mind in this room apart from yours. There's... Money. Sex. Money. Sex. Cat... And then you, nothing,”_ Edward said, his own song playing in the background of the restaurant.

‘I highly doubt that only two people would be thinking about sex,’ Mickey commented.

The guy beside him made a weird, strangled noise and Mickey shoved popcorn into his mouth happily.

 

* * *

 

‘Mandy, this movie is fucking shit,’ Mickey murmured. ‘What the fuck even is this?’

‘Brilliant. Shut the fuck up,’ she replied.

_“Say it. Out loud. Say it.”_

‘Covered in glitter,’ Mickey whispered. He could feel Red glaring at him.

 

* * *

 

_“Do you do that a lot?”_ Bella asked, strangely monotonous.

_“Just the past couple of months,”_ Edward replied.  _"I like to watch you sleep."_

‘Aw, that’s just fuckin’ creepy,’ Mickey muttered. ‘Your dad’s the fuckin’ chief. Put a restraining order on his undead ass.’

Red sighed loudly. 

 

* * *

 

_“What were you listening to?”_ Bella asked, picking up a CD and examining it.

_“Uhh, it’s Debussy,”_ Edward replied, his face unnecessarily pained.

Mickey snorted. ‘“It’s Debussy,”’ he mocked, pulling a face.

The redheaded guy beside Mickey turned sharply towards him. ‘Look, I understand you don’t like this movie, but please will you _shut the hell up_ and eating your fucking popcorn?’

‘I’ll eat _you_ ,’ Mickey muttered.

‘If you shut the fuck up, I’ll _let_ you,’ Red replied, daring Mickey to say anything.

Mickey gulped. ‘You callin’ me gay?’

‘Pretty sure I heard you say something about “so fucking gay” earlier, so yeah.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘Nope,’ Red replied, stealing some of Mickey’s popcorn. ‘I don’t bottom.’

Mickey blinked and turned back to the screen. He didn’t say anything else for the rest of the movie.

 

* * *

 

As everyone left their seats to stretch their legs, restock with snacks or go to the bathroom, Mickey was approached by the guy who had been sitting beside him.

‘Hey,’ the guy started awkwardly. ‘I’m sorry if I came across as a bit… forceful.’

‘Nah, it’s fine,’ Mickey replied, twisting his back. ‘Used to worse.’

‘It’s just, my sister… She wanted to watch it without any interruptions. She made me promise to be quiet, and I didn’t want to join in with your running commentary and piss her off.’

‘You’re here with your sister, too?’

‘Mhmm,’ he nodded. ‘I’m Ian.’

‘Mickey.’

‘So… Mickey…’ Ian said, shoving his hands in his pockets and biting his lip. ‘Were you serious about being “so fucking gay”?’

Mickey narrowed his eyes and went on the instant defence. ‘What’s it to you?’

Ian shrugged. ‘Personal curiosity.’

‘Well… Yeah. I am.’

‘Great!’ Ian smiled. ‘If you wanna, I mean, we could ditch the first half of the next one and… Well…’

‘You wanna fuck.’

‘It’s hard to find guys my age who are from the Southside,’ Ian explained. ‘Especially really cute ones.’

Mickey sucked a breath in through his teeth. ‘Yeah, alright.’

 

* * *

 

‘The fuck is that?’ Mickey asked, plastering his hand over Ian’s mouth, as the other gasped loudly.

‘What?’ Ian asked, shoving Mickey’s hand away and pausing in his movements for a second. ‘My phone.’

_Touch me, I’m cold, unable to control._

‘Your phone?’

‘Ringtone. Probably my sister asking where the fuck I am,’ Ian shrugged, starting up again and leaning down to kiss the side of Mickey’s throat.

_Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows._

‘Your ringtone is a song from the fucking _Eclipse_ soundtrack?’ Mickey asked, letting out a quiet moan as Ian finally starting hitting the right spot. ‘ _Jesus_.’

‘Yeah, shut up, it’s a good song.’

_And tumbling, tumbling, don't go fascination._

‘ _God_ , okay, keep doing that.’

‘Mmkay,’ Ian said, breathing hotly against his skin. ‘You’re fucking beautiful.’

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost._

Mickey laughed, raking his blunt nails down Ian’s back. ‘Fucking beautiful, huh? Fucking. While we’re fucking.’

‘Fucking beautiful,’ Ian repeated, grinning down at Mickey.

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost._

**Author's Note:**

> ian's ringtone is [let's get lost by beck and bat for lashes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cs157hwFJeo). title of fic also comes from that song, fyi. i was listening to a playlist of the twilight soundtracks and that one came up and i'm like "u know what" and yeah. that happened.  
> [hi it me](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/).


End file.
